


Follow the leader

by DashWrites



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Feral, First Time, M/M, Mounting, Riding, Rimming, Teaching, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashWrites/pseuds/DashWrites
Summary: After a mission fails to go as planned, Leonardo tries to find some comfort and relief through meditation, unknown to him Michelangelo has some other methods in mind that might just do the trick.No one likes a stressed out Leo!Dominant Mikey/Submissive Leo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlessandraDC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessandraDC/gifts).



> Alessa and I spoke about this ages ago! and while I had extra time off work for Easter I decided to pick up this idea! I love these two, just hope I do them justice. Hope you like it! I know these two are your OTP!

Follow the leader  
  
  


_Don!_

  
  


_Donatello!_

  
  


“ _I'm fine..I'm fine.”_

  
  


_He's hanging from the fire escape, the supporting screws long gone as the metal hung precariously over the edge of a large drop, a drop we all know means broken bones or far worse._

_It should have been easy, I had it planned – no..never call anything easy the moment you do, that is the moment mistakes happen._

_I know this only too well, I told them where to go when the ambush became apparent, I told Donatello to go there and he did, without any hesitation._

  
  


_He said he's fine, but all I see is my brother clinging for dear life, somehow avoiding most of the shuriken that are thrown in his direction._

  
  


“ Leo?”

  
  


_Till one hits him._

  
  


_He screams.._

  
  


_It's all I hear._

 

_It's all I still hear right now.._

  
  


“ L E O N A R D O~”

  
  


Leonardo cracks open his eyes, Michelangelo closing the distance from the door to Leo, the leader sat on his bedroom floor, lotus position with a few candles around him having found no sanctuary from the failed mission through meditation.

  
  


“ Is something wrong Mikey?”

  
  


At once Leo attempted to move to a stand, the constant wrinkles in his brow firmly etched into place since they'd returned from their mission, Donatello instantly coming to mind.

A firm hand on each shoulder stops the leader, Mikey's face unreadable as he places enough pressure on his brother that Leo knows better than to attempt to rise, instead turning weary eyes to silently question the other about his motives.

  
  


“ Nah! Don's resting, Raphie's with him. Though..you look like crap and you didn't even hear me come in, wasn't even trying to be sneaky dude!...so maybe I should be asking _you_ that question.”

  
  


Mikey released Leo just long enough to move some of the candles away from the floor, before moving to kneel in front on the other, replacing a hand on each shoulder,  keeping his gaze on Leo's not allowing the other to look away.

  
  


“ I'm fine, just need some meditation time.”

  
  


“ Not buying it nah-uh, that isn't an 'I'm fine' face. That's an ' I'm going to beat myself up and lock myself in my room till I end up sooo stressed that I get a headache then hide that from my bros face.”

  
  


Leo opened his mouth to retaliate, likely deny what Mikey was saying, even if he knew deep down as usual Mikey had the uncanny ability to see through Leo's mask of deception, even if he thought it was something he did well to hide.

  
  


“ Relax, we are all fine..”

  
  


Mikey began to gently knead Leo's shoulders, as expected the leader was as hard as rocks, though with practiced fingers Leo began to relax somewhat, even if he felt Mikey's gaze watching him intently the whole time.

Leo attempted to move to his knees, though again firm hands kept Leo where he was sat, Mikey having the advantage as he all but loomed over the other turtle.

  
  


“ C'mon relax~.”

  
  


Mikey kept his hands working on the other, hearing the first content groan from Leo as he worked free a particularly hard knot, digits moving closer to each side of Leo's neck, mindful of the scaring Karai had left on the one shoulder, choosing to massage just behind the base of Leo's neck where the softer skin met his carapace, places he hoped would relax his uptight brother.

  
  


The orange banded turtle simply smiled, feeling Leo all but melt under his fingers, even leaning his head back slightly to give Mikey more access.

  
  


“ Sec bro.”

  
  


Mikey moved to Leo's bed, gathering up the pillows and the duvet covers before moving back to the still sitting turtle.

Leo watched as Mikey rolled the cover up into a ball, then moved to place it behind the older turtle's shell, pushing him gently to encourage Leo to lean back, Mikey adding the pillows behind Leo's head just to make his older sibling all the more comfortable.

  
  


“ Mikey, I don't think this is real-”

“ Trust me, I got this.”

  
  


Leo let out a sigh, untucking his legs from his meditation position and moving to lean back, Michelangelo could be so persuasive when he wanted, he had the little brother always gets what he wants card after all, and they all seemed to fall for it.

  
  


Mikey moved to kneel on the meditation mat once more before his brother, edging closer, hands going back to Leo's neck now the other was comfortable.

“ Now where were we? Ahh, yeah..” Hands moved to massage Leo's neck area a little longer, Mikey scooting up closer against the other, forcing Leo to open his legs as he sat between them, as their plastrons scraped slightly, Mikey adjusting his hands to rest just above where Leo's belt usually sat, cunning fingers soothing up and down the sensitive skin that resided there, at once smirking when he felt Leo squirm under his touch.

  
  


Leo was subconsciously opening his legs wider the lower Mikey's hands went, unable to contain a gasp as fingers starting on the top of either thigh, slowing massaging the skin there, moving higher to stroke and rub at the end of Leo's plastron at the point his thighs left it.

  
  


A churr escaped Leo, at once the leaders face flushing red, clearly having tried to hide how he was feeling but unable to hold it back, only ever making such noises when he was alone with his hand some nights.

  
  


“ M-Mikey thats enou-”

It fell on deaf ears, that smirk had never left Mikey's face as the cunning turtle shut Leo up instantly, hands moving to run over the lower cartilage in the plastron, the slit that contained the hidden pouch which housed Leo’s penis.

  
  


“ I told you, I'm going to help you relax.”

Mikey wasn't laughing at how red his brother had gone, neither did he tease or make a comment as Leo churred a second time. Instead he looked thoughtful and completely focused on helping his older sibling relax, his facial expression resembling Leo when he concentrated on a complex kata.

  
  


Mikey was persistent as he stroked and dipped a finger in near the slit, feeling Leo buckle and shiver as his cock dropped from the slit. At once Leo gasped, trying to shuffle back against the bedding behind him, looking mortified at what he'd just let happen.

  
  


“ I-”

Leo was lost for words, his cheeks a deeper shade of red, his hands reaching back behind his shell to grip the bedding, looking around the room for a place to escape his shame.

“ See you're relaxing!” Mikey's angelic smile was back, placing one hand on Leo's shoulder, giving his older sibling a reassuring squeeze while his other hand traced the head of Leo's cock, at once getting a loud churr from his brother.

Honestly, watching Leo unable to control himself and come undone before him had to be one of the more pleasurable scenes Michelangelo had ever seen, he had all the control here and Leo was at his mercy, even if he didn't even realise it.

  
  


Mikey watched as Leo closed his eyes, opening his legs wider the more a teasing finger ran over the older turtle's exposed member.

“ Do you still want me to stop?~” Mikey asked, taking his hand away from Leo's erection, eyes focused on the tip of the blue banded turtle's dick as pre-cum started to collect.

The youngest took a moment to release his brother, moving to sit back on his knees and admire just how Leo looked all flushed and panting, legs open and laying back, hands tightly clenching the material while his erection was just begging for attention, betraying any chance of lying Leo might have tried.

  
  


“ M-Mike..please.”

If only he'd recorded that, Leo saying please in an almost desperate voice. It made Mikey's lower regions twitch.

But this was about Leo, Mikey had wanted to approach his brother for so long. As usual Leo had been oblivious to anything that wasn't duty based, Mikey seeking a moment such as this for so long and now it was here, it was all or nothing.

  
  


Leo gasped and clenched the bedding tighter the moment Mikey's hand was back on his penis, again using one hand while the other pressed against Leo's plastron pushing him further into the bedding, feeling the other squirm under his hand.

  
  


Mikey was the leader here, he had absolute control over his oldest brother.

  
  


Taking full advantage of the situation, Mikey's hand moved up and down Leo's length collecting cum from the tip and painting it over the member, lingering as the veins became more prominent, his hand picking up speed and he moved up and down the needy flesh.

Leo didn't know what was happening, he just knew he loved it. All his worries were gone for the moment as he let go, letting out a vocal chorus of churrs and chirps as he rocked his body up and down as best he could with Mikey's hand.

  
  


Seeing Leo smile and relax Mikey stopped what he was doing, removing hands from plastron and cock, instead taking a thick thigh in either hand and going on all fours between his spread brother's legs, holding him open.

There was no warning as he nuzzled Leo's tip, running his beak along the dripping end.

  
  


“ Ahhh Mikey!!..”

  
  


There it was again, Leo's voice filled with pleasure, Mikey moving back enough to look at Leo's face to see the others eyes tightly closed, his teeth visible as he bit down on his lip, as if trying to muffle the noises he was making.

  
  


_Man, soooo hot!_

  
  


Lowering his head with a smirk, Mikey opened his mouth taking the end of Leo's member in his mouth, running his tongue over the tip before taking more of his brother inside.

Oh how Leo buckled!, trying to roll left to right, even kick out in his pleasure. Luckily Mikey was strong, holding Leo's legs open and applying enough pressure that Leo soon stopped, panting and moaning instead as Mikey went to town on his cock, incoherent noises and sounds escaping parted lips.

  
  


“ Mikey I'm going to..Ahh..”

As expected Leo didn't last long, shooting his load into Mikey's waiting mouth the experienced turtle having expected as much from his novice brother as he greedily swallowed everything he was given, having fantasised for months about this very moment.

The youngest turtle didn't stop there, sucking Leo relentlessly and milking the other for everything he had, the cute chirps and moans still coming out of the usually stoic turtle was something Mikey didn't think he'd forget any time soon.

  
  


Mikey moved to sit up from his brother, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, locking eyes with the very relaxed looking Leonardo sprawled out below him. His own cock had dropped a while ago, aroused from the smells, sight and sounds before him.

  
  


While Leo tried to collect himself, never in a million years did he ever think some of his deep desires would come true. While he'd always found himself attracted to his brothers, Mikey in particular had always caught his eye. He was naturally gifted, talented, more so than Leonardo himself. While Leo trained and pushed to be the best he could be, if Mikey put his mind to it he could push further than Leo with a lot less effort, he simply chose not to do so. Leonardo had always admired that about the youngest, wishing at times he could be so carefree yet highly skilled and deadly when it mattered most.

  
  


When he came down from his thoughts and high, the first thing he saw was Mikey starting to  pleasure himself.

Leonardo blinked, rolling forward onto his front to crawl the short distance to the other.

  
  


“ Let me.”

  
  


Leo's hand went on Mikey's ceasing the solo hand job from continuing.

“ Leo, It's cool..I got this.”

But Leo shook his head, stubborn as ever and not taking no for an answer. While he was inexperienced Leo moved to kneel before the other, his own flaccid cock hanging down between his legs.

  
  


Mikey's cock twitched, sucking in a breath he moved to stand up to his full height, walking over to his kneeling brother.

“ I'll teach you this time.” Mikey whispered, running a hand over Leo's bald head lovingly, letting out a churr of his own.

With cheeks still flushed a deep red Leo began to explore Mikey's penis with his mouth, as with everything Leo did he remembered what Mikey had done and did his best to recreate that for the other, he had always been a fast learner and eager to please after all.

  
  


“ Leooo~”

  
  


While it was far from the perfect blow job, having the fearless leader on his knees, mouth moving up and down his length in the attempt to pleasure and please him was enough to easily send Mikey over the edge, blowing his load into the inexperienced leader's mouth, causing the other to sputter and gag, Mikey's essence running from his mouth to drip into the floor as Leo panted.

  
  


“S-sorry.”

Leo's eyes looked down at Mikey's feet, until Mikey's hand went under Leo's chin, forcing the other to look him in the eyes.

“ Are you kidding?!..that was amazing dude. Trust me my first blow job was a total train wreck, you did great...I always wanted to..like eh...do this stuff with you.” Mikey admitted, releasing Leo's chin to collapse against the other, sending Leo flat on his shell against the floor as he wrapped his arms around the other.

  
  


“ I'll get better with practice.” Leo admitted, his own way of saying he wanted more of this new experience, even if it had left him exhausted.

“ Great, 'cause it's about time I was teaching you for a change...let's just say my punishments are going to be _way_ more interesting than yours too.”

  
  


Leo shook his head, though was unable to keep the smile from his face as Mikey nuzzled against him, the orange turtle having just enough time to blow some air towards the candles, sending the room into darkness as the two fell asleep, and for once there was no worries or self doubt in Leonardo's head.

  
  


End~

  
  
  


 


	2. Hidden objective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was asked by so many people to add another chapter for these two! Since I'm in a real MxL mood at the moment I figured it wouldn't hurt! so here- have a second chapter! I'm sure Alessa won't object to a chapter two!  
> I've set this some time after the first one, seems Leo has a problem saying no to fooling around with Mikey!  
> I want to thank everyone so much for the comments and kudos! means a lot and lets me know people enjoy what I do. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank TS for listening to my ideas for this fic and for drawing the amazing image of Mikey and Leo as the header picture for this chapter!  
> Check her out at: http://turtlescribbles.deviantart.com/ and http://1-2-3-4-turtles.tumblr.com/ She's my bestie and such a talented person! So many of my fics would never end up on here, but she encourages me, this chapter exists because of you. <3

 

 

  
  


“ Relax, you're sooo tense..!”

“ I’m not..I just..”

“ Listen to me bro, this is between _us_ , you’re acting like we are up against..I dunno! the entire foot clan or something.” Mikey exaggerated, folding his arms while a ‘hmph’ escaped him – acting every part the younger  brother he was.

  
  


Leonardo sucked in a breath. He’d told himself the first night was enough that he wouldn’t **do** anything further with his brother.

Yet here he was weeks later still fooling around with his youngest sibling. He was willingly allowing Mikey into his room, his private space...again..just _what_ was he doing?

  
  


As usual he’d mediated, though recently his mind had been going over what has happened between himself and the youngest. For once the night’s patrol and encounter with a street gang wasn’t the thing eating away at the leader, it was his feelings and how they seemed to have a mind of their own lately.

  
  


He didn’t want it to be that way.

  
  


He was in control.

  
  


So why was Michelangelo here in his room right now? Why was Leo the one laying on his plastron, chin on pillow with the orange banded turtle kneeling between his now spread legs?

  
  


Leonardo didn’t have the answer.

  
  


“I’m not going to torture you, unless that’s what you want... Joking joking!!” Mikey quickly added, seeing Leo’s facial expression change from a frown to about to have kittens, eyes wide in terror.

He’d have found it cute if those leaf green thighs hadn’t gone back to trying to crush him in an attempt to close, Mikey seriously wondering why he didn’t bring some rope...Leo would look so good tied up!!

  
  


Moments later Leo relaxed, wrapping his arms around the pillow as he’d been told, making the feathered object more comfortable for him to rest his chin on, trying hard to resist looking over his shoulder.

  
  


Mikey felt those thighs relax, his eyes going back to the wonderful display before him. Leo’s butt-cheeks were toned, so firm!, he resisted a quick squeeze, risking a quick stroke instead, okay once quick grope.

But it was the leader’s tail slightly lifted that took his breath away, he could see Leo’s virgin tight hole the ring of muscle just _begging_ for attention.

  
  


And Leo didn’t even know it.

  
  


Mickey smiled, feeling a shiver ran through him at the familiar twitch in the groin area, though experience stopped ‘little Mike’ making an appearance.

  
  


“ Leooo, you’re doing it again!”

“ I’m relaxing..”

“ You’re trying to crush me or something...wait I got this.”

  
  


This time Leo risked a glance over his shoulder as Mikey stood up, only to open his own legs further and reposition one knee on the outer side of Leo’s leg stopping him from being crushed, yet keeping his other knee between the leader’s open legs, not wanting him to close them, or rather not allowing Leo to do so.

  
  


“ Now you shouldn't squirm so much bro, oh mannn this view!”

  
  


Leo fell silent, his face flushed as he felt Mikey's hands begin to roam over his cheeks, letting out a low churr when fingers began to get closer to his tail. Leo unknowingly began lifting his rear to the touch, hardly able to contain a groan as the younger turtle fondled him.

  
  


The shift in power was obvious, Mikey knew exactly what he was doing.

With a wide grin plastered across his face, Mikey watched Leo's tail lifted higher, trailing his digits along the tiny appendage still smirking when Leo gasped, knowing at once his older sibling had dropped down in reaction to his touch.

  
  


“ Nice Leo, relax..see I got this..I'm gonna make you feel soooo good and the next time we spar you gotta go easy on me..deal?”

The sly orange banded turtle didn't give his older sibling a chance to answer, lowering his mouth to that inviting tail, painting a line with his tongue from the tip and running down to the thickest part, while needy hands gripped a butt cheek in each hand giving them a squeeze before gripping them.

  
  


Leo bit down on his lower lip to keep from calling out, the perfect leader a complete mess as he

squirmed on the bed, enjoying everything currently happening to him.

  
  


“ I'm just getting started.”

  
  


Mikey said with a laugh, lowering his head to take the tip of Leo's tail in his mouth, having to use both hands to reach over the grasp Leo's arms as the older turtle almost flew off of the bed!

As amusing as it was, Mikey needed to keep the fidgeting turtle still, quickly grabbing both of Leo's wrists and bringing them gently backwards towards himself.

The orange banded turtle began skillfully using Leo's wrist protectors as a bind and effectively hog tying his older brother, releasing Leo's arms to rest against his carapace, admiring his handy work as he moved to lean back.

  
  


“ M-Mikey!.”

  
  


There was surprise in Leo's voice, his eyes wide as he glanced over his shoulder, his now dripping cock rubbing against the bed sheets as Mikey deviously went back to playing with the helpless leader's tail.

  
  


“ What's that Leo?~” Mikey teased, nipping the end of his tail, before slapping his brothers behind playfully, smirking in delight as Leo wiggled about, eyes tightly closed as he dealt with new emotions and feelings, that tell-tale blush on his face.

  
  


A flash lit up the room suddenly, followed by a click that had Leo return to his senses, just in time to see Mikey closing his Shell-cell, the leaf green turtle at once lowering his tail over his exit, a grumpy expression on his face.

  
  


“ Mikey, you need to delete that...”

“ Pfft! Sure, but you gotta hold your load and not cum before I do..I'll delete the photo then..deal?”

  
  


“ That is hardly fair..I'm-”

“ So you admit you really are enjoying all this..?”

  
  


Leo struggled to answer. Why was it so hard to admit he liked something? Why was he guilty that he had something that made him happy?- made him come undone and for a moment forget about all his problems.

He didn't need to answer, the look on Mikey's face, the sincere smile as the younger turtle eyed him was an unspoken answer before running a hand to Leo's exposed member and giving the length a quick rub before moving to sit back between Leo's legs.

  
  


It felt so good to do things that made Leo relax!, those happy churs and grunts of delight only excited Mikey, knowing he had that ability to do that for his usually stressed brother was far more rewarding.

Plus who couldn't enjoy a sight such as the one spread out before him? perks of the lesson? yeah- he'd take that.

  
  


Still, rather than just fooling around tonight, Mikey felt it was time his ' student ' took a final exam. He didn't say that out loud, he knew Leo enough that if he really disliked something happening to him he could be quite vocal about getting him to stop.

So when a click was heard, Leo looked over his shoulder, able to just about see Mikey had removed a small tube from his abandoned gear of what he knew to be lubricant, the younger turtle already starting to coat a finger.

  
  


Leo sucked in a breath, he knew what Mikey was about to do, at once tensing up without realising it, wiggling in his bindings.

  
  


“ Ahh..~ yeah..”

  
  


That got Leo to stop, his nose taking in the scent in the air, knowing now that Mikey had also dropped down, paying attention to that fact. Mikey made a point of taking a moment to play with himself, running a hand up and down his member a few times before stopping.

  
  


The distraction was enough that Leo barely registered Mikey's ninja fast reflexes spring to life, his coated finger pressing gently yet with purpose against the tight ring of muscle, not wanting to go right in he traced a digit to follow that circle before beginning to penetrate the other.

Mikey had Leo's attention now, though the other didn't cry out. Leo closed his eyes, biting down on his bottom lip, torn between a sensation of pain that shot through him, letting out a gasp that had Mikey instantly worried.

  
  


“ Sorry bro, sho-”

“ Keep going.” Leo answered quickly, a hint of his commanding, leader tone in those words present as beads of sweat began running down his face. It was then Mikey realised something, Leo wasn't opposed to the pain, he was _enjoying_ it.

  
  


Who’d have known Leo liked some pain with his pleasure? Still it made the situation better for both of them. Mikey no longer afraid he was hurting the other and could further concentrate on working to stretch his brother lose.

  
  


That didn't mean Mikey would rush in, he'd take it slow..steady..just like he was taught.

Leo ceased his wiggling trying to remain still on the bed, though he was subconsciously lifting his tail higher and lifting his rear enticingly closer to his brother. A low churr sounding from him had Mikey place his finger back to the task at hand, being a little more forceful as he pushed past the tight muscle.

Leo held back a hiss at the intrusion, though he didn't jerk away, instead he encouraged Mikey by pushing against his finger, the slick digit sliding deeper as he stroked the virgin walls.

  
  


It was too much for Leonardo, the leader unable to hold back a loud moan as he began churring loudly, comparable to a cat being given some cream. Quick reflexes had Mikey use his free hand to grasp Leo's member before the other came, giving the neglected member some attention as well as aiming the direction towards the already damp covers.

  
  


“ Knew you'd be the first, I win~”

  
  


Mikey teased, letting Leo's flaccid member go, before returning his attention to his brother's behind. He couldn't help but smile, Leo was finally relaxed and he likely still saw stars, his cheeks flustered while he panted, eyes closed, but the change was amazing in his older usually uptight brother, to see him with his walls down.

  
  


Mikey took a moment to appreciate a relaxed Leonardo, it was even comical given he had a finger pushed inside the other. After another push and wiggle he withdraw his finger, knowing he needed more lube.

  
  


“ You..eh? Okay over there Leo?”

“ Yeahh.” Leo's husky, deep tone had Mikey move a hand to his own neglected member, biting down on his lip as he gave himself a quick stroke, knowing he didn't have a lot of time left before he came.

  
  


Leo opened one eye to glance over at the other, only able to see part of his brother from the position he was in.

He heard the sound of the lube open once more, suddenly letting out a moan as Mikey pushed the coated finger back in, not holding back till his knuckle rested snugly against the expanding flesh.

More happy chirps escaped Leo as Mikey fingered his behind, experimenting with various speeds as he working in preparing his brother.

  
  


“ Mmm so tight”

“ I'm sorry.”

“ No no..it's good!”

  
  


Again Mikey pulled out, lowering his head to nuzzle his brother's tail and lick the dripping hole below it, not surprised when Leo lifted his knees slightly to encourage the other. While this was going on, his free hand coated more fingers this time, shaking with excitement as he plunged his finger back in before sliding another lubed up finger in beside the other, boy did that get Leo buckling below!

  
  


Leo's eyes opened again, as if silently asking Mikey why he wasn't moving! Just who was in charge of this playtime anyway?!

  
  


Smirking Mikey rammed both fingers down inside the other, enjoying the feeling when Leo squeezed back against him, humping the bed with rapid movements against Mikey's hand.

  
  


“ Easy, easy.”

  
  


Mikey commented, though it was only half hearted, till Leo moved so much the pair slid off the bed, landing in a heap on the floor, how Leo avoided face planting the floor without the use of his heads Mikey would never know.

The orange banded turtle crawled back over to bed to retrieve the lube while poor Leo just squirmed on the floor, his knees saving his still hanging member from a nasty experience.

  
  


“ You good bro?”

“ Not..my finest moment.”

  
  


Mikey began kneeling between Leo's legs once more, checking the binds on his brother's wrist before looking him over quickly just to confirm, leave it to Leo to be tied and fall off a bed and still land perfectly!

Chuckling, Mikey knew he himself was fine, he'd braced himself by using his hands and knee, quickly disengaging from the other the moment Leo kicked out.

  
  


“ I'd have used the floor the first time if I'd known you were such a wiggly-worm..or eh..caterpillar, that’s more your colour.”

  
  


Leo simply pouted, though began squirming as Mikey's fingers suddenly moved inside him, at once the blue banded turtle lifted his tail and rear at Mikey, keen to continue where they left off.

As Mikey began to scissor him, Leo began to squirm more, his plastron coming in contact with the floor and sliding him while his toes tried to stop the movement, at this rate he was going to end up against a wall.

  
  


“ Try to keep still!” Mikey had to use a hand on Leo's shell while his other hand worked to loosen up his brother, who'd have known Leo would be so turned on by the burning pain and pleasure he was experiencing!

  
  


He received a grunt in reply, Leo's head turning to rest on his cheek so he could try watch the younger turtle. Satisfied he'd stretched Leo as far as he could, Mikey took a moment to play with himself, having to rub and fondle himself to grow his erection to its full length, having lose some of it the moment he'd fallen from the bed.

  
  


Taking the lube he coated his cock before moving into position behind Leonardo. Slowly he lined himself up, pushing the tip inside his brother. Considering how much Leo moved, Mikey moved to lean over the other, his plastron pressing against Leo's bound wrists, Mikey's hands reaching to grip the edge of Leo's

shell before pressing himself further in the other.

  
  


Mikey's erection being slowly slid inside him caused tears to collect in Leo's mask, again he bit down on his lower lip, knees shaking as he tried to keep still, thankfully Mikey wasn’t letting him go anywhere.

Oh how it burnt! His body screaming in protest to push the foreign object out, yet a churr escaped him! The leaf green turtle was so vocal today! Mikey let out a happy chirp in reply before pushing in deeper, closing his eyes as he concentrated on feeling Leo all around him.

  
  


_So tight..Mmmm.._

  
  


It was Leo who moved first, rocking slightly and trying to shuffle on his knees. Mikey pulled back only to begin ramming into his brother, repeating the process over and over. Leo worked with him, grunting and lifting his hips to meet the other, letting out a gasp when Mikey hit that special spot within- he'd never known anything like this.

  
  


The sight and feeling of Leonardo, not to mention everything the pair had done tonight had Mikey quickly release and fill his brother to the rim with his hot seed. It was long overdue, Mikey all but collapsing against the other, the feeling of Leo still squeezing his member for all its worth while powerless below him was one of the best experiences Mikey had ever had.

  
  


Both stayed where they were for the next few minutes, panting heavily. Once Mikey was recovered enough he began leaning back and slowly pulling his spent member from Leo's sore looking behind, the whole area and cheeks glowing a healthy red.

Having nowhere to go, a lot of Mikey's own come simply spilled out with his penis, taking care to tuck himself back in.

  
  


Next he untied Leo's wrists, helping the other to sit up- not the best idea as Leo let out a whimper.

  
  


“ I don't think I'll be sitting..anytime soon.”

How Leo said that with a straight face, Mikey didn't know. The youngest turtle couldn't help but laugh, half dragging Leo back on the bed, the other choosing to lie on his side for obvious reasons.

  
  


“ My lucky day..not only did you lose the bet which allowed me to keep the photo I took...but it looks like we won't be training for a few days either.!”

  
  


“MIKEY YA DUMB NEW GAME ARRIVED TODAY! PICKED IT UP FROM APRIL'S FOR YER”

  
  


Raph's booming voice startled both turtles, Mikey's gaze going straight to Leo as the turtle leader looked deep in thought a moment.

  
  


“ Mikey...wait..new game...”

  
  


Mikey attempted to look as innocent as possible, though it seemed Leo had figured him out!

“ Hehe well, It's something to do right? While you rest your behind?”

“ You little sneak...”

  
  


Still Leonardo couldn't help but be impressed, allowing Mikey to give him a kiss before fully dressing and rushing out of Leo's room to get his game from Raphael.

Leo decided he could stay here in bed...just a little longer, relaxed for the first time in ages he tucked himself back in below before pulling himself under the covers, too tired to even shower.

  
  


He was asleep moments later, curled up without a care in the world, there was even the hint of a smile on his face.

  
  
  


  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of friends of mine have asked me to write what Don and Raph are doing in the medical lab! so I might also write that! because we all know I can't resist some fluff and hurt comfort. Still hope you lot enjoyed this one! <3


End file.
